


Monstrosity

by TottPaula



Series: Original Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Gen, Horror, Psychological Drama, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: You don't understand, once a month I turn into a raging monster!Yes, but isn't that a normal part of your biology anyway?No! Not the way you're thinking it is, no it's not.*****************************************************************A/N: a stupid story came to me one night after reading a strange writing prompt.Just my imagination running off one sleepless night.





	Monstrosity

* * *

 Just listen to me tell you it my own way, then you can ask me any questions you like.

 

I used to have a normal life, just like you have.

At least I presume that you are normal,

because I'm not any longer.

At least some of the time.

 

All right, most days I seem as normal as they come,

but once a month something changes and I become a terrifying monstrosity.

 

Was I cursed?

Was my family cursed? 

 

Is my family different from any other?

Not really, we're pretty average.

 

Did I inherit something?

I genuinely don't know.

 

I can't remember my childhood being different than anyone else's.

I went to school, had friends, studied, played games, slept, watched TV.

I was normal. 

Regular.

 

But ever since I turned fourteen something strange and frightening happens to me.

**Every.**

**Single.**

**Month.**

Always on the fifteenth day

Always like clockwork.

 

First I feel the pain.

It's like my skin is bursting and tearing apart, and I know it's happening again.

The pain is unbearable and I can't help but scream in agony.

 

After a few hours of pain I black out, and the only way I know it's happened again is by the trail of aversions that I've somehow left behind.

Dead bodies torn to shreds.

Entrails scattered like so much nightmare confetti.

Broken furniture, doors, and walls.

Blood is everywhere.

On me, on the ground.

Dripping from my lips. Under my nails. In my mouth.

 

When I wake, I'm always somewhere in the woods, naked, cold, and afraid. 

It's happened again, and I'll probably have to move away once again.

Start fresh in a new city, try to find a new job and make a living.

 

I can't live like this, sometimes I think of suicide.

Ending my life feels like a kindness by now.

 

Do I consult a priest?

Go to a fortune teller?

Find a white witch?

 

I've tried all that and more.

There's no curse on me or my family.

Nothing found in any religion or seance that can help me cure me or fix me.

 I've tried everything.

 

 "God, you really do exaggerate. You think that you're the only one to ever get their period? Such a freaking drama queen!"


End file.
